Gideon Monroe
"We're on the right path, even if we're on the wrong road," -- Gideon's gives advice to Edwards on the eve of the Battle of Archangel Gideon Monroe, also known as'' ''Brother Monroe '''and Father Gideon', is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios, the protagonist of The Gideon Special' ''as well as a returning character in the'' 'New Age' Extension. An altar boy before the outbreak, Gideon was forced to join the Church raider clan under the Neill Siblings and Grenowich. However, he was kicked out of the Church and was found by the Greencole Group. Initially viewed as pathetic and a nuisance, after the conflict with the Ravagers Gideon shed his meek self and soon became one of Edwards' most trusted friends and allies. He played a pivotal role in the defeat of the Frontiersmen and now runs the church located in Fort Clarkson. Many consider him the unofficial third-in-command of the Capital, due to his position as one of Edwards' top men. He currently monitors the Capital's efforts to locate new settlements and communities. After the death of his friend Tom, and later the death of Tom's wife Felecia, Gideon took over responsibility for raising their daughter, Milly, alongside his wife Samantha. Overview Personality Gideon is a deeply religious, wise and generally well-meaning, but also severely traumatized man. He is shown to have had extreme difficulty adapting to the nature of the post-apocalyptic world and instead retained his Christian faith. Gideon was initially shown to be a coward and he is extremely damaged and remorseful as a result of his attempts not to revert back to this. He believes himself to be a bad person, smitten by God, initially even believing that Edwards' group was sent to punish him. When he meets Edwards' group, Gideon begins to see the reality of the new world but remains in disbelief of certain attributes such as cold-blooded murder and even killing of the walkers as a necessary way to survive. He still retains his religious faith even as a result of witnessing true horrors and is one of the few members of the group who still holds his faith. Gideon has now shown to be brave and fearless as shown when he accompanies Edwards and the group to attack a base under the control of the Ravagers and personally executes one himself, showing that he is no longer afraid to take matters into his own hands. Gideon has also shown to be becoming a leader as when Edwards and the group leave to meet with the leader of Prescott, Edwards places Gideon in charge of Fort Clarkson's defence and Gideon promises to protect it at all costs, showing that he has now become a determined survivor who will do what it takes to protect those he cares about from danger. Even after he loses an eye during the escape from Archangel, Gideon still maintains his kind, wise and level-headed nature. He becomes the priest at the new church at Fort Clarkson, spreading the word of wisdom and kindness. Although he still believes violence is wrong, he is willing to commit it only if its necessary for the protection of his friends and family. He is also an exceptional combatant. In addition to these new qualities, Gideon has also become cunning and resourceful and demonstrates an admirable tolerance for pain. An example of this is his refusal to speak despite the torture he suffers at the hands of the Frontiersmen. He escapes by breaking his thumb to get out of his handcuffs and uses a torture tool to break Gabriel's cuffs, showing how far he is now willing to protect his friends. After the six-year time skip, Gideon is shown to have taken up a greater role in the Capital, serving almost as a third-in-command of the community, as well as handling the group's efforts to locate other communities to the north and south of the State of New Graystone. He also serves on the herd-duty crew and a lookout for the fair building team. He has entered a relationship with Samantha, the former wife of Eduard. Pre-Apocalypse Howard Army Depot Gideon's father was an abusive and deeply religious special forces officer who was stationed at Greencole; Gideon was forced to join the local airstrip church as an altar boy. However, Gideon fully accepted the Christian faith as a matter of choice instead of his father's demands. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak, Gideon decided to stay at the army base church alongside the other kids. However, unlike the rest of them, Gideon refused to commit the horrendous murders and thefts committed by the Church raider clan. Season 15 Episode 1: 'Thicker Than Water' Gideon is first seen as Kyle walks into the Fort Clarkson church. His look has changed significantly: he has repaired his coat and is now wearing an eyepatch. Killed Victims * Karty * One-Armed Ravager * Garret Feingold ''(indirectly caused) * Frontiersmen Scout 4 * Berto (alive) * Several unnamed members of the Church (caused) * Numerous unnamed members of the Frontiersmen * 14 unnamed members of the Fear (caused, direct) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Harry Edwards "May God have mercy on our souls for what we do this night," '' '- Gideon to Edwards before the march into Archangel Edwards and Gideon initially have a poor relationship. Edwards is highly suspicious of Gideon initially, due to his former allegiance with the Church and Gideon's refusal to kill both human and dead threats. Edwards eventually grows a strong dislike of Gideon due to his cowardice, resulting in Edwards ripping down posters around Greencole for Gideon's prayer services. However, Edwards' dislike for Gideon loosens when Gideon volunteers in the plan to kick the String Gang out of Greencole and even risks his life to save AJ. After this, Edwards grows to trust and respect Gideon, allowing him to hold services in the fortress for the population. Gideon eventually sheds his cowardice and commits his first kill. From this point onwards, Gideon grows to become one of Edwards' closest allies. Over the two year time skip during the journey to Adams Air Force Base, Gideon maintains his faith and is now considered by Edwards to be family. During the escape from Archangel, Gideon is shot in the eye with a crossbow bolt to defend Edwards, showing how solid their friendship had become. Despite his deep atheism, Edwards decides to attend Gideon's church services in Fort Clarkson before the ride to Prescott. Gideon is left in charge of the community, showing how deeply rooted Edwards' trust for him has become. The best example of their friendship is when Edwards asked Gideon to properly marry him and Bethany. Alex Junior "I will not flag nor fail. I promise you that," Gideon and AJ have a friendly relationship. Unlike the rest of the group, AJ made an effort to be friendly and kind to the cowardly Gideon, and AJ tries to convince Edwards that Gideon is a good person. During the hunt for the remainders of Liam Hull's String Gang, Gideon is sent out as a scout to prove his worth. However, as a gun is raised at AJ, Gideon steps in the way. Edwards sees this and from then on respects Gideon. Even though AJ does not believe in God, he stills attends Gideon's church services as an act of respect. He helped to train Gideon into a competent fighter and Gideon even gains the necessary strength to handle AJ's powerful anaconda revolver. Lawrence Carter "Wow...turns out you do have stones, priest," '' '- Lawrence is impressed by Gideon after witnessing his first kill' Although they are not shown to be interacting much, it can be assumed that Gideon and Lawrence had a stable relationship. Their most significant interaction was the group's first assault on a Ravager outpost; when Gideon is assigned to Lawrence, the latter reacts annoyed due to Gideon's reputation as a liability and a coward. However, he later witnesses Gideon kill Karty and is visibly impressed. Ajax ''"You do not speak for the Lord. You a-foul his name...you will pay for such dreadful sins," Gideon deeply hates Ajax. As soon as Gideon first encountered Ajax, he was enraged by the Frontiersmen's corrupted use of the name of God, and he was one of the few of the group who wanted to fight back against them even when Edwards did not. Quotes * "Anything is possible whilst we're still breathing," * "I will not fail you," * "May God have mercy on your soul," * "And I heard the Voice of the Lord saying "Whom should I send, and who would go for us? ...And I said 'Here am I. Send me'," * "I shall not flag nor fail. I will go on till the end," * "Our prayers have been answered. We have asked God to defend our home, our people, and he has given us the courage to do what's necessary," * "I thought God was the only armour I needed. I was wrong. All I need is my faith, and the hope I will one day glimpse his mighty visage," Trivia * He is the only priest encountered in the series. ** He mentions to Samantha that he is a presbyterian. * Gideon is the only male character to always be completely clean shaven as he dislikes facial hair. * After losing his right eye to a crossbow bolt, Gideon starts aiming with his left hand, despite being right-handed. * His weapon of choice is a sword made from silver that he retrieved from Archangel. ** Gideon has also been shown to be skilled with a sniper rifle and numerous other weapons. * He is the sole survivor remaining that was introduced in Season 10. * He currently has the second longest time period - after Tom - between his introduction and his first kill out of any character, being on the series for 3 seasons and 18 episodes before his first kill. ** He also has the highest kill count of members of the Frontiersmen. This may relate to his hatred of the Frontiersmen's twist of the belief in a god. Category:Characters